Pregnant and Alone
by birdiewrites
Summary: After a blazing row with Christian and then Carrick over her pregnancy, Ana decided to flee to London and start a new life with her twins Teddy and Phoebe. The story explores Ana's transition from American to British life and then becoming involved with the Greys once again.


**Ana Pov**

I breath slowly in and out, felling like the ground is about to swallow me up, my throat closing tighter the harder i try not to cry. I can feel Christians gaze on me, making it harder to control my feelings as i know my life is never going to be the same again.

I couldn't cope anymore so i just said it

"Christian I'm pregnant, I'm so sorry this was never meant to happen. Please don't leave me" I felt his gaze and presence getting angrier by the second

"What the fuck are you playing at ANA, you did this on purpose didn't you! Everyone said you were a gold digging whore, is that what your after money?!" no, no, no. Please he cannot thinkthsi about the money. What does he mean 'everyone said'. who?

"Christian please…." please just let me explain

"No ANA this is all your fault…..what will it take for you to get rid of it? I cannot be a father" Get rid of it, he has to be flipping kidding me….oh god.. one minute my life was perfect and now…now its all gone. My heart getting tighter and tighter.

"But you will make a wonderful father Christian" please just don't leave me

"HOW…how could you possibly know that Ana…..HOW. Please tell me what it will take for this mess to go away and we can back to the honeymoon phase" I suddenly feel a moment of adrenaline and anger

"For god sake Christian, I AM NOT GETTING RID OF OUR BABY"

"FUCK…FUCK…Well then we have no future, I'm sorry"

"But…but…Christian we can sort this out" my voice trembling knowing my life is over

"NO ANA NO" he leaves the room like a man on a mission "here take this million dollars that should be enough to rectify the situation. I always hoped your were different. You did this to trap me, didn't you? WHY ANA WHY. We were perfect together and now you have fucked that all up, cause of what?" he runs his hands through his copper hair, breathing so heavily its like steam could come out.

"Please just leave Ana, just leave. Take the money get rid of it and then we can talk about….getting back together" it really, our baby is no it. i want to rub my belly and say everything will be ok but i can tell that will send Christian even further and really he wants me to kill our baby and then come back and submit myself to his need again

"So you want me to take a million dollars and kill OUR baby, cause what Christian you cannot face the fucking coffee and now you want to kick me out of OUR home!" I want to slap and kick him and tell him to fuck off

"FOR FUCK SAKE ANA, THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT. DO YOU WANT MORE MONEY IS THAT IS IT? HOW MUCH MORE? 1, 2,3 MILLION? JUST SAY IT AND YOU CAN HAVE IT! YOUR JUST A GOLD DIGGING BITCH! Just please leave, i cannot face you anymore" I breath in and breath out trying to contain my anger. Gold digging bitch, how dare he. He knows thats my biggest insecurity

"Christian this isn't about the fucking money…..you know what FUCK YOU CHRISTIAN" I grab the money take a couple thousand and throw the rest back in his face. He stands their like i just slapped him and i walk to the lift trying to contain my anger. The door closes i slowly look up and Christian is gone.

 **2 Years Later**

 **Ana Pov**

I reach down and grab the post of the floor, i pick up a brown envelope, i slowly open it.

 _'_ _Mrs Anastasia Grey, you have been summoned to court after failure to sign Mr Christian Grey divorce papers. The proceedings will take place at Seattle Court House May 26th'_

How dare he that bastard. One how the fuck did he find me I'm in London…oh yeah wait he is Mr Stalker. Two after what he did to me i should not give him the satisfaction in divorcing him and Three what if he takes…

"Mama ma" Teddy slowly runs his toy car up my leg breaking me out of my thoughts. Ahh my little cutie pie only 1 and half years old, he looks just like his daddy except with my blue eyes and then there is Phoebe my little princess, has her daddy's beautiful grey eyes.

I haven't seen Christian since a week after i left the apartment after the big argument between us and Carrick….

This is my first ever time at writing a fanfic, so any feedback will be amazing. Also please ignore my grammar, its not my strongest point.


End file.
